AQUALAD: the User's Guide and Manual
by Shitz-Suji
Summary: Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of an AQUALAD unit. To unlock his full potential and help keep other TEAM units in line, please read the following manual carefully.


**Disclaimer: Shitz-Suji does not own any part of Young Justice**

**A/N: Spoiler Alert! You have been warned.**

**Shitz-Suji:** I forgot that my Spring Break started today, so after getting up and dressed at six I finally remembered. Nevermind that. I would also like to share some beautiful YOung Justice videos I found. There is this youtube use that goes by blueladiesman. He made some rap/hip hop parodies or theme songs for the Young Justice league and since I was listening to Robin's when I was typing this, here: .com/watch?v=ouFkYsmulG4&feature=channel There's also Kid FLash,Artemis, Red Arrow, Superboy so yay~ (fanfiction cutted the part that suppose to say www. youtube just put it back in :D )

After finishing AQUALAD, I got RED ARROW, SUPERBOY and one more in progress, so if you wish to see a certain character, comment in the reviews or something. (TT_TT) AQUALAD was a little hard to write but Enjoy~

* * *

**Congratulations!**

You are now the proud owner of an AQUALAD unit. To unlock his full potential and help keep other TEAM unit in check, please read the following manual carefully.

**Unit Specifications:**

**Name: **Kaldur'ahm

**Aliases: **Kaldur, Aqualad

**Place of Manufacture: **Atlantis

**Age: **16

**Species: **Atlantean

**Your AQUALAD unit comes with the following accessories:**

2 skin-tight red and blue swimsuits

1 waterpack equipped with water

2 water-bearers

1 black and blue jacket

1 pair of black pants

1 pair of black sandals

**Removing your AQUALAD unit from the box:**

**Programming:**

Your AQUALAD unit is an Atlantean and fighter unit. As such, he comes with many useful programs.

**Teenage Vigilante: **Got some nasty Villain units lurking around your neighborhood? Or perhaps you live near the costal region where constant flooding occurs a little too much (or suspiciously caused by a Villain unit)? That can all end now. Your AQUALAD unit was trained by the one and only: AQUAMAN unit (AQUAMAN unit and other units sold separately). As long as your AQUALAD unit has access to water, he can and will whoop booty and come back squeaky clean and fresh at the most.

**Magician: **Tired of card tricks or rabbits in top hats? Think coin tricks are too mainstream? There's a new alternative solution now! Your AQUALAD unit was trained by the wife of the AQUAMAN unit: the QUEEN MERA unit. Although he is not as good as a ZATARA unit, he is good enough to conquer VILLAIN units and make a show of it. Words of caution: persuasion may be required as your AQUALAD is very responsible and will not use his powers to cause mayhem.

**Peacemaker: **Got two conflicting units? Can't see the good side to any other person or unit? AQUALAD unit is here to help. With his seemingly calm demeanor and nature to see good in all people and units, your AQUALAD unit is the one to call in when two conflicting units such as the ARTEMIS unit and KID FLASH unit are dueling it out. He may also persuade you to not bludgeon you arch enemy in school with a blunt object.

**Strategist: **Do you feel abysmal when you attempt to plan ahead? Or perhaps your plans fall apart? Not anymore. Your AQUALAD unit is the best choice for plans and matters of that sort. He is after all the TEAM units' leader. It is for your best though, that you remain calm should his given plan conflict with your desired outcome. There is no telling where his patience may end.

**Supervisor: **Are the KID FLASH and ROBIN units running amuck? Are they spreading chaos or destruction around your house or neighborhood? After the BATMAN unit, your AQUALAD unit is the best one for the job. With a sentence or two, he can make these hooligan units see reason and stop them in their tracks (quite literally) and if you ask nice enough, may even help you clean up their mess.

**Miscellaneous: **Is it a hot summer day? Is your younger sibling's kiddie pool not doing it for you? Well, if you and your AQUALAD unit got to know each other well enough and you asked politely, he may utilize his hydrokinesisand alleviate your "suffering." And after that, he may even join you, seeing that ATLANTEAN units do not take kindly to heat. And if you're lucky enough, that neighborhood bish may even catch a glimpse of your shirtless AQUALAD unit and start seething with uncontrollable envy direct at you.

**Your AQUALAD unit comes with the following modes:**

Polite (default)

Friendly (default)

Respectful

Calm

Serious

Assertive

Impulsive (encrypted)

Rash (encrypted)

Angry (encrypted)

Your AQUALAD unit is capable of existing between two modes such as the Polite and Friendly modes it is set as his default. Do not attempt to tamper with his modes or his patience will be stretched. (consequences may be painful).

Your AQUALAD unit is set on the **Polite** and **Friendly** modes as default. In this mode he is the perfect supervisor or conversation partner. Unlike the other units, he does not have tendencies to blurt out whatever he feels like, but will not hesitate in sharing his thoughts.

The AQUALAD unit is naturally respectful towards people or units that are young or old. Sometimes without knowing it, he will enter his **Respectful** mode. This is considered by some as his third default mode. Either way it makes no difference in his default programming.

Like all other TEAM units, your AQUALAD unit enters his **Calm** and **Serious** modes when he has something on his mind or during TEAM missions. It is best not to disturb him during this time as he might be coming up with a plan to save your hiney or his. If you disturb him enough, he may raise his voice at you or any surrounding units, but there is no likely possibility that he may use his water bearers to attack you.

As the leader of the TEAM units, your AQUALAD unit is normally assertive. But when he is not in his Aqualad persona, this mode is not usually entered. However, if he sees you shirking off your work or duties, he will not hesitate to point it out and make sure you do it. If he sees that you are still procrastinating, he will enter his **Assertive** mode and stand there until he sees you complete your given task. It is also wise not to fight him as what he usually says is correct and probably the best for you.

If your AQUALAD unit has been around the KID FLASH and ROBIN units for too long, they will most likely convince him to join them in their mischievious endeavors to prove themselves to the JUSTICE LEAGUE units. Your AQUALAD unit will most likely enter his **Impulsive** and **Rash** modes. This will happen because the time he has spent around the KID FLASH and ROBIN units allowed him to rationalize his thoughts and future actions as a good thing. Sometimes it is, but you may want to ask your AQUALAD unit where he's going when you see the KID FLASH and ROBIN unit run out the door before him.

Suppose the other TEAM units discovered that your AQUALAD unit withheld potentially lifesaving information from them and began calling your AQUALAD unit out. If this happens, your AQUALAD unit will enter his Assertive and Angry mode at once. Although, the unit is equipped with a tremendous amount of patience, he will snap at any unit or person in the vicinity. It is best for you to leave and let your unit vent out his frustrations towards the other TEAM units.

**Feeding: **Your AQUALAD unit is capable of feeding himself. However, if you intend to cook for him, please make sure your main entrée is not anything from the sea (i.e fish, crustaceans, etc). He is an ATLANTEAN unit therefore, does not take kindly to devouring sea creatures.

**Cleaning: **TEAM missions are dirty. TEAM units are expected to become a bit gritty when they are on these missions. Your AQUALAD unit is no exception. But your unit has the ability to cleanse himself. (Afterall, he has the power to control water). Please leave him to his devices during this process. Even though your unit is more soft-spoken, he is very modest and will not take your attempt to make him into eye candy lightly. This may also warrant in the unwanted attention of an AQUALAD unit or ROCKET unit.

**Interaction with other units:**

**Aquaman: **This unit is the king and mentor of your AQUALAD unit. He also see the AQUAMAN unit as a father figure and is sometimes offered advice about relationships, love, and duty concerning your AQUALAD unit's current situation. At times, your AQUALAD unit may become saddened if he discovers that the AQUAMAN unit withheld vital information about the JUSTICE LEAGUE units from him.

**Superboy: **Along with the MISS MARTIAN unit, your AQUALAD unit is possibly the only other unit that can calm the SUPERBOY unit down should he become angry. Be warned that even though your AQUALAD unit has this ability, it is less affective than a MISS MARTIAN unit.

**Robin: **The AQUALAD unit is the best choice to keep a ROBIN unit in line. Out of all the TEAM units, their platonic relationship as big and little brother is the most apparent. He will extend this relationship over to a KID FLASH unit to also keep him in line should he and the ROBIN unit team up and formulate plots against the general public. They have great mutual respect for each other and are close friends.

**Miss Martian: **Your AQUALAD unit and the MISS MARTIAN unit are teammates and good friends. He was also the first one to reveal his first name to her and the MISS MARTIAN unit sees him as a big brother.

**Garth: **This unit resides in ATLANTIS with the TULA unit. He is your AQUALAD unit's best friend and they along with the TULA unit studied sorcery under the QUEEN MERA unit. Once your AQUALAD unit found out that the GARTH unit and TULA unit were in a relationship, their friendship became strained and caused your AQUALAD's feelings to be hurt. Eventually they worked things out and your AQUALAD unit decided to return to the SURFACE WORLD.

**Tula:** The AQUALAD unit harbors deep feeling for this unit. Your AQUALAD unit considered leaving the TEAM to pursue a relationship with the TULA unit. She studied sorcery along with him and the GARTH unit. Once he discovered that his best friend unit and her were dating he was greatly hurt. She is now considered his former "crush."

**Frequently Asked Questions (FAQs)**

**Question: **I like fishes and I keep them as pets. But one morning I found my fish tank empty, so I bought more fishes but they keep disappearing. Is my AQUALAD unit responsible for this?

**Answer: **Most likely so unless you own a hungry cat. Your AQUALAD unit is from the sea, therefore he does not like to see sea creature in captivity. We advice not taking him to Sea World as he might attempt to free every animal enclosed in a tank.

**Question: **Sometimes when he sleeps, I hear him speak some kind of language(?) that is most definitely not English. What is it? French or Greek?

**Answer: **Your AQUALAD unit is an ATLANTEAN unit, therefore he speaks ATLANTEAN. You should console him or allow him to take a vacation back to his homeworld as he may be suffering homesickness. To users that are lazy, please do not put a dead fish in front of him as it may worsen his homesickness and cause to become angry.

**Question: **In the morning, I see him sometimes talking to my mom and over a few days I started to think he's in cohorts with her cuz' he made me clean my room and do my homework. How I do I reprogram him to not listen to her.

**Answer: **You don't. Your AQUALAD unit is very responsible and tries to make you see what's best for you. We recommend listening to him as he is usually right or you can talk to your mother and see what you can do about it. But this unit is favored by many mothers so you will most likely fail in your attempt.

**Troubleshooting:**

**Problem: **I took him to the beach one day and he went diving. But it's been three days and he hasn't return. Help.

**Solution: **The most logical solution we can provide is that he went to go visit Atlantis. If he is not back with 10 days, we will send out a search team free of charge.

**Problem: **I took my son and his AQUAMAN unit fishing but I don't think he knows what fishing is since he kept moving the water to scare away the fish. Get him to stop.

**Solution: **Ask your son for the manual. The AQUALAD unit does not tolerate any endangerment to water creatures.

**Problem: **After my AQUALAD unit took a vacation to ATLANTIS, he came back all angsty. Nothing I say can get him smile.

**Solution: **Your AQUALAD unit just found out his beloved TULA unit is in a relationship with his best friend: the GARTH unit. It will take a couple of days before he'll return to his normal self again or you can purchase and activate the ROCKET unit.


End file.
